A Night at the Shady Trough
by Saphroneth
Summary: Based on an image on Deviantart by Equestria-Prevails. Everyone needs an occasional night off. And the Night Guard are relatively new to Canterlot - so, where do they hang out? Usually it's this pub, as one Day Guard finds out.


Cloud Skipper followed his fellow guard into the pub – "The Shady Trough", by the sign.

The dark, woody smell of aged ale greeted his nostrils. By the looks of it, maybe Midnight Blossom hadn't been boasting _too_ much when she said she knew a good place to spend their evening off…

"Hey."

The barpony spoke up, levitating a glass and telekinetically stripping it of the water that had cleaned it out. Skipper noticed that, like Blossom, he was a dark-complected pony with slit pupils – though, obviously, a unicorn rather than a bat-winged pegasus.

"We don't serve your kind here."

Blossom frowned as she walked up to the bar, and made to speak, but Skipper pre-empted her. "Why not?"

"Not sure." The unicorn shrugged. "Could be just chance, for all I know. Whatever the reason, we're popular with the Night Guard but the Day Guard tend to pass us by. Could be the lack of lager?" He shook his head. "Anyway, I was just making an observation. It's good to see a fresh face."

Skipper shot a glance at Blossom. "You didn't say there wasn't any lager."

"I didn't say anything at all about the drinks except that they were good. Look, just try the ale. You'll like it, I promise. Or the cider – they've got some of the Apple Acres stuff." The bat-pegasus dragged a chair out from a nearby table. "Hey, is Gerta in?"

"She's not turned up yet." The barkeep shrugged.

"Well, if she does turn up, send her over here. I fancy a game of poker, and it doesn't work with just two."

"Yeah, I gotcha. What'll it be?"

"To start?" Blossom glanced at Skipper. "Let's say, two of the Pierce's Wicked."

"Coming up." The unicorn brought a pair of mugs from under the counter, flipped the spigot and filled both from a cask of ale on the third level before levitating them over.

"Thanks, Darkwood."

"Any time. And I'll send Gerta over if she turns up."

"Thanks. Come on, Skip, this stuff is great." Blossom gestured to the table she'd picked. "Best table in the house. This is why we turned up early."

* * *

Two hours later and the pub was bustling. Darkwood hadn't been blowing hot air – it looked like the entire off-duty Night Guard was in here, including Meadowlark and Sunshine at the next table.

One major difference between Day and Night, it seemed, was the relative formality. Shining Armour might occasionally go out for a night with some of his command, but generally it was the other officers and to a restaurant.

The commanders of the Night Guard, meanwhile, were telling some kind of tall story to the other pegasus at that table about sea ponies on the moon or something.

"So, what you got?"

Gerta – a griffin, as it turned out, and one who knew Blossom well – threw her cards down in disgust. "Nothing. I fold."

After a pause to let the lone Day Guardsman fold as well, Blossom shrugged and laid hers out. "Full house, read it and weep."

"You got me." Skipper said, revealing his own five cards. "Ace high – I had vague hopes you'd think I had more."

"'s the luck of the draw." Blossom drew in the pot. "Tell you what, since I seem to be lucky tonight, I'll get the next round. What do you say? Cider all round?"

"Sounds good to me." Gerta said, then glowered for a moment at the pegasus' pile of bits. "We're basically paying for it anyway."

"You mean _I'm_ paying for it." Skipper pointed out. "I'm the one who keeps losing all the time."

"Know what?" Blossom said. "We should try a different game. Something a bit more tactical. No offence, Skip, but you're too easy to read."

"I'd gathered." The white pegasus said, deadpan, and finished his mug. Darkwood collected them from afar, refilled them in response to Blossom's order and caught the bits she threw over.

"So, here's how this works. We each start with a third of the deck, and we have to keep trumping others' cards. But some of the cards have special effects…"

By the time the night guard finished explaining the rules, both other flyers at the table looked a little lost.

"Eh, you'll pick it up. And instead of playing for bits, loser has to down their drink. I'll keep 'em coming, don't worry."

"What's the catch?" Cloud Skipper asked warily.

"At the end of twelve rounds, we play poker again. Since whoever's been winning will be a lot more sober, they'll have an advantage."

Gerta laughed. "I like it."

Skipper considered. If he came out with several victories under his peytral, then he had a chance to make back some of what he'd lost.

And if he _did_ lose all the time, as was the case so far, then at least he'd be good and drunk. Which wasn't a terrible idea either.

"Alright, let's do it then."

* * *

Blossom pushed her pile of bits forward. "All in."

Both the others' eyes widened. "You sure?"

"Sure I'm sure." The night guard said, slowly and deliberately. "Now, are you gonna match me?"

Gerta shook her head. "Not with this hand." She dumped a pair on the table, and slouched back.

"I'll call." Skipper decided, pushing his own stake forward, and revealing his hand. "Flush of bolts."

Blossom put her own hand down. "Straight flush, bolts four to eight! Read it'n weep!"

Skipper sighed, and began to move the pot over to her.

"Wait a sec." Gerta said, pointing at Skipper's hand. "Your flush has the five of bolts in it."

After a moment, the Day Guard got her gist and looked. Sure enough, there it was.

"But that means…"

Gerta started to laugh. "How many games did she lose again?"

"I think it was nine, I lost count."

The griffin practically fell off her chair laughing. "That gives new meaning to blind drunk!" Breathing heavily, she rallied. "Look, that's the five of stars in her hand, she must be too drunk to tell the difference. You've won, mate – all she has is a straight."

"Huh." Cloud Skipper checked his hand again, then his fellow guards', and realized she was right. "Thanks for spotting that."

"No problem." Gerta sniggered. "I'll rag her about it for the next month, you can bet. Hey, you know where she sleeps, right?"

"Yes." Skipper nodded. "The palace barracks. The… third building from the entrance."

"I think it'd be safer if you walked her home. She's in no condition to fly."

"After tonight, I don't think _I'm_ in a condition to fly." The day guard said. "Right, can you give me a hand? Just get her wing over my back and I'll be able to keep her upright."

"Sure thing."

"Sometimes I wish I had opposable claws…" Blossom muttered, as they hoisted her up out of her chair.

"They're a right pain to trim." Gerta replied. "Hey, Darkwood? The tab current?"

"Yeah, nothing outstanding."

"Good, good. She's had a bit much to drink, so we're taking Blossom home."

"We?" Skipper asked.

"Hey, I'm the most sober one here. Besides, do you really want to carry the cards as well? You drop them, it'll be nearly impossible to pick 'em up without dropping her."

"Fair point."

Gerta chuckled to herself. She had an… ulterior motive, as well. This was the perfect chance to take a photo or two and embarrass them both.

It was only fair.

* * *

AN: So, yes, this particular picture (The Shady Trough, by Equestria-Prevails on Deviantart) seemed to cry out for a story. As far as I can tell, the artist is okay with the picture being used so long as he's credited.

The two guards are his characters as far as I am able to trace them, the griffin and the barpony doesn't seem to have names (so I invented some) and the two night guard pegasi at the table to the left (Sunshine and Meadowlark) are from Woonastuck (and showed up in the picture as well).


End file.
